


wandering through the alphabet: patton edition

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: 26 mini-fics with each chapter inspired by a different word starting with each letter of the alphabet, centered on Patton and his ships (platonic, romantic & otherwise)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 36





	1. A is for Apple + Moceit

Strolling into the kitchen, Patton pauses when he spots Janus already sitting at the dining room table; not that he has a problem with Janus’ presence anymore. Things are better between them these days and it makes Patton’s heart joyful.

No, the reason he stopped in the doorway and stares at Janus is more comical than that; though, this isn’t the first time Patton’s been stopped in his tracks because of Janus, his devastating good looks does it enough on their own.

No, this time it’s because Janus is eating a red apple.

Normally, someone eating an apple isn’t enough to stop someone else in their tracks. However, Patton’s mind immediately goes to the snake in the Garden of Eden and the damned apple.

It’s all that it takes for Patton to burst out laughing.

The unexpected sound causes Janus to drop the apple as he looks over at Patton laughing, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Shaking his head, Janus gathers himself then a fond smile blooms on his face as he watches Patton laugh. He could never tire of the sound. 

“Are you alright, Patton?” he asks.

Patton takes a couple deep breaths with his eyes closed before opening them and sending Janus a bright smile. 

Then he crosses the room so he’s standing next to Janus at the counter. 

“Sorry about that, Janus. It was completely random,” replies Patton sheepishly.

“Don’t apologize, it’s always lovely to hear you laugh,” compliments Janus.

Patton ducks his head and tries to hide his blush but knows he failed when he feels Janus place his hand underneath his chin and gently guide his face up so he looks Janus in the eyes. 

Unfortunately, the fond smile on Janus’ face only causes Patton’s blush to worsen. 

“Darling, please...there’s no need to hide your beautiful face from me,” he compliments once again. 

“Jannnuuussss!!!!”

Janus chuckles before stroking Patton’s flushed cheek gently. 

“Alright, I’ll stop for now so you don’t spontaneously combust on me so in the meantime, why don’t you tell me what caused your laughter,” says Janus.

He exchanged Patton’s cheek for his hand, giving it a squeeze then smiling when he felt Patton return the squeeze.

Patton nods his head.

“I got a random image or thought in my head when I saw you eating the apple. With your emblem thingy being a snake, I couldn’t help but think about the Garden of Eden,” explains Patton.

Janus blinks.

Then he snorts causing Patton to giggle. 

“I can see how that would stop you in your tracks and make you laugh,” states Janus. 

“It’s silly, I know but I can’t help my imagination sometimes,” says Patton.

Janus places his finger on Patton’s lips then smiles when Patton kisses it but doesn’t remove the finger. 

“You don’t need to apologize for things like that, my dear. Now, I do believe we need to get lunch started before Remus decides he wants to experiment,” says Janus.

Patton makes a face at the thought of Remus’ food experiments. 


	2. B is for Bird +Creativisleepality (Roman x Patton x Remy)

“Come on, babe. Turn that frown upside down,” comments Remy before elbowing Roman in the side causing him to smack Remy on the upper arm. 

“These foul birds have totally ruined my perfectly coiffed hair. I have every right to be upset,” he crosses his arms, “why did we come here again?”

Remy chuckled then pointed to a person standing several feet away and surrounded by birds of all colors while he fed a parakeet.

At the sight, Roman doesn’t fight the smile that knocks his frown off of his face. 

This effect is one of his favorite things about their boyfriend, Patton...he always makes them smile no matter their moods. 

Roman pulls out his phone and snaps a couple photos. 

“Yeah, yeah...you have a point. Only Patton would be able to get me to come here; there’s no need to be so smug about it,” comments Roman.

At that moment, Patton turns and smiles at his loves, who do their best to not swoon. 

He walks over to them though not without a feathered entourage causing him to laugh and gently shoo them away before returning his attention to Roman and Remy. 

“This has been a wonderful date!”

Patton throws his arms around his boyfriends and hugs them tightly. 

“We’re happy you’re so happy, babe,” says Remy once Patton lets them go. 

Roman takes Patton’s hand who is quick to grab Remy’s in response.

“I think I remember someone said something about wanting to see the penguins and they’re the next exhibit so we should move on so we’re not late to dinner with the rest of the gang,” comments Roman. 

“Sounds like a plan, Ro.” replies Patton.

“Then lead on, Charming,” chimes in Remy.

Roman rolls his eyes but smiles when Remy kisses his cheek. 


	3. C is for Clothes + Moxiety

“Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” 

Patton jumps at the unexpected noise then he spins around to greet his visitor.

“Oh! Hey Virge! I’m still me...don’t you worry!” he replies.

With a frown on his face, Virgil enters the room then moves to stand in front of the other young man. His eyes scan Patton’s outfit and his frown deepens. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Patton knows why Virgil looks at him like he is. 

“Roman dared me to let him dress me up in an outfit of his choosing and well….” he gestures up and down his body, “here we are. He’s been giving me clothes ever since.” 

“I’m gonna have to have a word with Princey later,” states Virgil firmly. 

Patton tilts his head to the side and looks at Virgil in confusion.

“Why do you care about what I’m wearing? The others all approve of what Roman’s doing,” questions Patton.

Shaking his head, Virgil takes Patton’s hands in his own, causing Patton to blush in response and then Virgil smirks when he sees that.

“You don’t like the Patton, I’ve uh….had a crush on for the last year,” he admits sheepishly. 

At the confession, Patton’s jaw drops open because he never thought his feelings would be returned. The words escape his lips before he could stop them.

“You  _ like like _ me? But I thought….you and Roman?”

Virgil snorts.

“You couldn’t pay me enough to date him. He’s a good friend but that’s all.”

An invisible weight is lifted up off of Patton’s shoulders so he pulls one of his hands free from Virgil’s hold in order to cup his cheek instead. 

“I’m happy to hear that you feel way because I  _ like like  _ you too,” confesses Patton. 

Virgil turns his head so he can kiss the palm of Patton’s hand. 

“In that case, I would really like you to become my boyfriend,” says Virgil softly. 

Patton grins.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend, Virge,” he replies.

Unable to resist, Virgil pulls him into a tight hug which earns him a kiss to his cheek. 

“If you wanna keep wearing what Roman’s given you then I’ll support you,” comments Virgil.

Patton shakes his head. 

“I haven’t figured out how to tell him I don’t feel like me so…..”

He shrugs. 

“We’ll figure it out together. In the meantime, put on your cat onesie and get comfortable because I’ve got some new Youtube videos I think you’ll like,” suggests Virgil. 

Patton dashes off to change while Virgil sets up his laptop and sits on Patton’s bed to wait for his boyfriend. As much as he wants to rip Roman a new one, that can wait because he’s just gotten himself a wonderful boyfriend who is much more deserving of his time and attention. 


	4. D is for Delivery + Logicality

Looking down at the two mugs in his hands, Logan lets out a sigh before taking a deep breath and fortifying his will power. He needs to do this...Patton deserves this. With his mind focused on the task at hand, Logan heads up the stairs to Patton’s room. 

Thankfully, he didn’t run into any of the others because he knows Virgil would keep him from reaching Patton and that would only make matters worse. 

Logan stands outside of Patton’s door where he carefully holds both mugs in one hand so he’s able to knock on the door with the other one. 

_ KNOCK….KNOCK….KNOCK… _

“Patton? Are you in there?” calls Logan. 

There was silence for a few moments and Logan’s about to knock again when the door opens and Patton’s standing in front of him; the cat cardigan missing from Patton’s shoulders while his shirt is untucked and wrinkled. 

It’s a punch to Logan’s gut.

Tilting his head to the side at the sight of Logan, Patton frowns in confusion about what Logan wants now. 

Unable to figure out how to start, Logan holds out the light blue mug, that’s covered with puppies and kittens on it, for Patton to take. 

Patton hesitates for a couple moments before taking it and holding it up to his nose and inhaling the scent of apple cinnamon. 

“I thought you might like a cup of tea, Patton,” explains Logan. 

Taking a small sip of the warm beverage, Patton closes his eyes and enjoys it. Then he opens his eyes and offers Logan a small smile. 

“Thanks Logan. Do you, um, wanna come in?” asks Patton when he realizes they’re standing in his doorway. 

“I would appreciate that,” answers Logan. 

Patton moves out of the way so Logan can enter his room then he closes the door while keeping a secure hold on his mug. 

Moving over to his bed, Patton sits down with his back against the headboard as he watches Logan figure out where to sit. He eventually takes pity on Logan. 

“You can sit with me on my bed, Logan,” Patton offers.

Logan bites his bottom lip because he wants to join Patton but it’s hard for him to allow himself to do so. Apparently, his feet have a mind of their own as he starts walking over to the bed then sits down by Patton’s feet, careful to not spill his coffee on the other Side. 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Logan considers his words carefully so as to prevent any misunderstanding between them.

“I owe you an apology, Patton,” he holds up a hand when Patton goes to speak, “You may not think it necessary but this is something I know I need to do.” 

Patton holds his mug with both of his hands as he waits for Logan to speak again.

“I am sorry that I hurt your feelings and made you feel like you don’t matter because that is so far from the truth. All of you matter to me but you, Patton....you matter the most to me. I know it should not be that way but I cannot help myself,” he looks down trying to hide his blush and thus, missing the smile Patton sends his way, “I will do better to not let the words and actions of the others get under my skin and frustrate me. I will also do better to not take that frustration out on others, especially you.”

The sound of ceramic meeting wood draws Logan’s gaze back to Patton - the mug of tea sits empty on his night stand as he holds his arms out for a hug. 

Of course, Logan gives in, but only after his own mug joins Patton’s.

Once he has Logan where he wants him, Patton maneuvers them into a more comfortable position for cuddling causing Logan to chuckle but not make any effort to move. 

“Thank you, Logan,” he whispers. 

Logan kisses the nearest part of Patton’s head he can reach.

“Of course, Patton.”

They slowly drift off to sleep for a well-deserved nap. 


End file.
